Content may be presented on electronic devices to users such that users can consume the content. Users may consume or interact with certain content while other content may not be consumed or interacted with. Similarly, certain users may interact with certain content, while other users may not interact with the same content. However, set up of a content delivery campaign may be cumbersome and may include multiple steps or inputs that may result in content delivery settings that are not optimal. Content delivery campaigns may be manually monitored over time to make adjustments to content delivery settings in order to improve performance of the campaign. Content creators may desire to initiate content delivery campaigns with a reduced amount of input and/or allocate resources on delivering content to users that will or will likely interact with the content so as to improve campaign performance.
The detailed description is set forth with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are provided for purposes of illustration only and merely depict example embodiments of the disclosure. The drawings are provided to facilitate understanding of the disclosure and shall not be deemed to limit the breadth, scope, or applicability of the disclosure. The use of the same reference numerals indicates similar but not necessarily the same or identical components; different reference numerals may be used to identify similar components as well. Various embodiments may utilize elements or components other than those illustrated in the drawings, and some elements and/or components may not be present in various embodiments. The use of singular terminology to describe a component or element may, depending on the context, encompass a plural number of such components or elements and vice versa.